STAR TREK VOYAGER: OASIS OF THE DAMNED
by Rocktimus Prime
Summary: Voyager is continuing on it's return mission it earth. One day they come across a nebula and it seems they aren't the first Federation ship to travel the Delta Quadrant. Things go wrong however when the attempt to board the ship and collect data. The crew starts being murdered and nobody can determine why or how. The only one who seems unaffected is Luke, the son of an Admiral
1. Discovery in the Delta Quadrant

STAR TREK VOYAGER: OASIS OF THE DAMNED

By Rocktimus Prime

A.N - Hey everybody I'm not dead! I've just been kinda run dry of inspiration lately...seriously if you could see my Google Docs folder...SO MANY IDEAS AND NO INSPIRATION...Anyway, I'm back with a new story. Hope you like it.

Smoke filled the room, red lights flashed and the fire was spreading quickly.

"Give them everything we got!" Shouted the young dark haired captain in a distinctly British accent..

"Sir, weapons not responsive." Another person said.

"Damn it," the captain looked over at the engineering station, and the brunet stationed there. "Ben how long till main engines are back online?"

"Five minutes." He replied

"That's five more minutes then we have." The captain, named Luke snapped. Just then all the lights went out. "Emergency power!" Luke commanded the low glow of red lights filled the room.

"Captain, our warp core is out of alignment we can't move." A Vulcan in a yellow uniform informed him.

"I can fix it, just give me time." Ben said. Luke nodded

"Make it so." Ben ran off to the turbolift and descended to main engineering

"Shields?" Luke asked.

"Ten percent we can't take another hit sir." The weapons officer replied.

"Life support?"

"Falling rapidly. I estimate ten minutes to complete shut down." The android working internal systems replied. Luke was about to reply when he saw a red orb approaching the ship.

"Gods help us." He said just before the orb bit the ship, causing it to explode. Suddenly everything froze, and vanished. Luke was left standing alone in a huge room called a holodeck. There was a large observation room in the center of the ceiling. A big man in a dressy uniform came down and approached him. His name was Gary Chalk, Admiral third class of Starfleet, and not to mention Luke's adopted father.

"Very good son." He said in his deep, powerful voice. It was a voice that could command hundreds of officers or sooth a sad soul if he used it right. Luke stood at attention.

"Admiral Chalk, I was unaware you were watching." He replied surprised.

"At ease." The elder man smiled and Luke relaxed. "What do you think your problem is?"

"The problem is I can't rescue the ship without breaking our treaty with Romulus." The Admiral nodded,

"Do you think the Romulans always honor the treaty?" Luke thought the question over.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think that's the question." The older man tilted his head slightly confused. "It's not if THEY honor the treaty, it's whether or not WE honor it." The admiral smiled. "Very good Luke. That's Starfleet thinking."

As they were talking a tall thin man dressed much like the admiral walks over. His dark eyes darting to Luke then to the display board in his hand. "Well, captain Chalk, on your first mission all on board your ship were killed and you threw the federation into war with the Romulans."

Luke hung his head. "Yes sir. I know sir"

"You never hesitated to invade the neutral zone and risk your crew's life, all for the sake of one little ship."

"I shouldn't have to think about saving people sir. It should be second nature." Luke said meeting the annoyed glare in the other man's eyes. Admiral Chalk smiled proudly at him.

"You didn't pass this time Chalk, however This is a test that only one student in the history of Starfleet has passed. So report to the deck officer at 0800 hours tomorrow morning and receive your assignment." The man said angrily before turning away and leaving as quickly as he came. Luke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. His father ran over and hugged him. "Your first assignment!" He said excitedly

"Yeah it's awesome!" Jack grunted out as his upper torso was being crushed under the strength of the larger mans hug. After he released his death grip on him his father beamed and suggested,

"Maybe you'll get _Enterprise_!" Luke chuckled

"I doubt it, I'm not THAT good."

Suddenly a voice broke through the air

"Chakotay to ensign Chalk..." The world around him faded and he found it was all a dream. He woke up back in his room on the starship _Voyager_.

"I'm here commander..." He replied sleepily.

"Ensign, I'm known for showing a little grace, but twenty minutes late for duty is a bit much." Luke bolted upright on his bed.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor he ran to the sonic shower and took a quick shower. After that he quickly threw his uniform on and ran out of his door to the turbolift. "Bridge" he commanded, pulling the hem of his yellow shirt down toward his waist. The small room whirred to life and quickly delivered him to the bridge. He ran down the side of the room

"I'm so sorry commander. My alarm must have malfunctioned." He said taking his seat at the helm. Chakotay only chuckled,

"It's ok ensign. We all sleep in from time to time. Just try not to make a habit out of it ok?" Luke nodded and looked out to the stars. While he wore a Engineering insignia on his uniform he was often stationed at the helm because, as Kim pointed out, there were two crews on Voyager now. They had to fit everyone in somewhere, so some crew members were given second positions. As he sat down he noticed a gently swirling nebula off the starboard side.

"Scan it, make sure there's nothing we need in there" Chakotay said.

"Eye commander" Luke said and began to run a scan. Soon they were joined by the Captain.

"What's our heading Mr. Chalk?" she asked sipping her black coffee.

"On course to the alpha quadrant 1345 mark 10" he replied turning around to face her. Her dark blond hair hung loosely around her ears, and her grey eyes shining with adventure.

The Captain smiled and looked out the view screen.

"That Nebula...what do we know about it?" Luke glanced back at the readout his console was giving him.

"It's a class T Nebula. Around a thousand kilometers in diameter, composed of hydrogen, helium, and argon."

"No sense wasting time in there for just a class T. Hold your course." She turned around and sat in her chair. The console now threw out some readings that made no sense to Luke.

"This can't be right…"

"Something interesting ensign?" The Captain asked

"Captain...I'm reading some odd elements for a T nebula." The Commander and Captain exchanged glances.

"Can you be more specific?" Chakotay asked.

"Duranium, Electroceramic, Monotanium, Neutronium, Polyduranide alloy, Tetraburnium, and Tritanium." Everyone on the bridge exchanged worried looks.

"Tuvok?" Janeway asked and turned behind her to lock eyes with the Vulcan.

"Those are the elements that compose a Federation starship's hull." he confirmed.


	2. Into The Nebula

Janeway was struck with a wave of excitement and fear. 'Another Federation ship? Here in the Delta quadrant? Why? How? Could this be a trap?' She turned her attention back to the screen.

"Captain?" Luke asked unsure what to do.

"Can that nebula damage _Voyager_ in any way?" She asked turning to Harry Kim.

"Negative Captain, however it would leave some of our main systems in major chaos." He replied nervously

"What systems?" Janeway asked turning again to Tuvok

"If we go into the nebula sensors would be inoperable, shields and weapons would go offline. We would be defenceless." Tuvok observed.

"Propulsion would have to be done by impulse and thrusters captain." Kim said.

"What about a shuttle?" Janeway asked

"That might work, if we use the _Flyer_." Chakotay suggested.

"That leaves Voyager and her crew out of danger." Luke said still nervous. "Besides the Flyer's propulsion, shields and weapons array are different enough from Voyager's so they shouldn't be affected by the nebula"

Janeway considered everything she was just told.

"Hold our position Mr. Chalk. I want a full sensor scan of the nebula and the surrounding space. I want to know the instant something fishy shows up."

"All stop, eye." Luke said and halted Voyager. "Beginning sensor sweep now."

"Chakotay begin assembling your team." Janeway commanded as she turned to her first officer. Chakotay nodded and stood,

"I'll need Tom at the helm of the flyer if this is going to be successful." Luke sighed softly, he knew Tom was a better pilot than he was, but he was hoping he would be the one to fly into the nebula.

"Agreed." Janeway nodded.

"Captain, sensors are showing the mass of the object to be consistent with that of a Constellation class starship." Luke commented

"Are you sure?" Janeway asked looking even more surprised, as Tuvok looked at his console.

"Confirmed." He said with a raised eyebrow. "If that is the case may I make a recommendation?" Tuvok asked.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." The Captain smiled and turned to face the Vulcan.

"May I recommend Ensigns Donovan, Monro, and Katano?"

"Satoshi?" Luke turned his chair around in surprise.

"Something wrong ensign?" Chakotay asked.

"N-n-no sir." Luke stuttered and turned away.' Okay, now I'm nervous.' He thought.

He knew Satoshi Katano was a perfect choice for this sort of mission, Tuvok wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't. He and Satoshi had become close friends after voyager got shot into the Delta Quadrant, even though Luke was Starfleet and Satoshi was Maki. Their history Made it hard for him not to worry.

"Donovan has received top commendations on his historical background from Star Fleet command, Monro is one of the best in security, and Katano is familiar enough with the Engineering of those ships to warrant his inclusion." Tuvok continued.

'I'm second to Donovan in history, and how do you think 'Toshi learned the engineering of those ships.' Luke said a little bitterly to himself.

"Let's get started. The longer we wait the longer our friends In the nebula are sitting ducks." Janeway commanded. Luke rose and addressed Chakotay.

"Sir, if you don't mind can I give Satosh...I mean Katano his assignment?" Chakotay looked to the Captain as if asking for her approval. Janeway only smiled and said,  
"It's your mission Chakotay."

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt." He smiled and handed a data pad to Luke, who nodded and walked off to the Turbolift.  
"Holodeck two" He said and the room shot off. Seconds later he walked in on an odd scene. The room around him was transformed into an old Japanese style fighting Dojo. There was a deep green forest just outside the windows and doors of the Dojo. On the walls there were old Japanese scrolls and writings. In the center of the hardwood floor there was a figure in a white uniform with red trim and a black belt, his disheveled black hair wet with sweat, and his intense brown eyes focused on the figure in a similar black uniform on the opposite side of the room. The two were locked in a sparring match. Luke watched as he finished the last round with a tricky spinning kick. Just then a gong sounded and the two figures bowed to each other.

"Figured I'd find you here." Luke said sarcastically. Satoshi smiled and grabbed a towel he had brought with him, and dried his hair.

"Am I THAT predictable?" He asked chuckling.

"Well…" Luke chuckled and handed him the data pad. "Chakotay wants you for a mission." Satoshi took the pad and looked it over.

"Seems pretty standard...Why me?"

" Tuvok recommended you." The Japanese boy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Tuvok? Really?" He smirked to himself. "Fascinating." He said in a mocking tone. Luke chuckled and looked away. Ever since he had seen him exit the ship. He wasn't quite sure what it was about the other that drew him to him but he was sure it was something...almost indescribable. 'Oh that's real helpful' He thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Well I had better be getting back to the bridge…" Satoshi nodded

"And I had better get ready for my mission." Luke stopped halfway out of the door and turned back to his friend.

"Hey be careful out there ok 'Toshi." Satoshi only nodded and walked off toward his quarters. Luke sighed nervously and made his way back to the bridge.

Later after most of the crew is assembled in Cargo Bay two, Chakotay began filling them in.

"Alright, this is a standard search and rescue operation. Our Mission is to go into the nebula, find the federation ship, rescue any surviving crew and get back to _Voyager_ as quickly as possible." The crew nodded and began loading the supplies onto the shuttle.

"Where the Devil is Donovan?" Chakotay asked irritatedly. Just then there was a blip on his communicator.

"Sick bay to Commander Chakotay." The direct voice of the ships holographic doctor called out, seeming slightly more agitated than normal

"Yes doctor?"

"It seems Ensign Donovan was playing a rather intense program on the holodeck...He's got a severe concussion. Bottom line. He can't go on the mission. I'm sorry." Chakotay sighed

"Great. I needed Donovan he was our only qualified historian."

"What about Luke?" Satoshi asked from inside the Flyer.

"Ensign?" Satoshi walked over to Chakotay and repeated his question.

"What about Luke. He knows his way around a constellation ship, sir...in fact…" He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "...he's been teaching me. That's how I know the engines like I do." Chakotay smiled a little and pressed his com badge.

"Captain, can I borrow ensign Chalk? We have a situation down here and he appears to be our only hope."

"Understood Commander. I'll have him sent straight to you. Janeway out."

Luke hadn't heard the conversation happen behind him, he was to focused on the scanners.

'I want to know the second something shows up' He repeated to himself. His brow furled in concentration. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ensign, you're wanted in Cargo Bay two" It was the soft voice of the Captain who was looking at him a little concerned.

"Eye, Captain." He stood and she followed him to the turbo lift.

"Cargo Bay two" She said after she left Tuvok in charge of the bridge and the doors of the turbolift shut. "You okay Luke?"

"I'll be okay Captain." He said unconvincingly.

"Luke, not only am I your Captain, I'm also your godmother. What's wrong?"

"Well...I'm just as good as Donovan...not that I don't think he can do it...I just…" He sighs and hangs his head

"You want to know why tuvok didn't pick you for the mission initially." Janeway said with dawning comprehension. Luke only nodded. "I believe he didn't pick you because he knows you're more useful at the helm than Donovan, and don't forget you're one of B'elanna's most trusted hands in Engineering." She smiled at her godson softly.

"When I get back…" He looked up into her eyes softly "I'll tell you all about it over a cup of tea." He smiled gently as the lift came to a halt. Janeway smiled back

"It's a date."

Luke grabbed the hollow pad from Chakotay and read it over in more detail as the others bustled around him. Soon the weapons were stowed and the crew was loaded.

"This is the delta Flyer, all systems are go." Paris said over the radio.

"Understood Lieutenant. Good luck." Tuvok's sharp reply was followed by the Bay doors opening and the Flyer gliding away into the Nebula. The small ship was soon swallowed up by the swirling blue and red gasses of the nebula.


End file.
